ploetzlichfeefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht
Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht (orig. The Iron King) ist der erste Teil einer 4-teiligen Buch-Serie von Julie Kagawa. Die Hauptcharakterin ist die 16-Jährige Meghan Chase. Inhalt Mit sechzehn beginnt eine magische Zeit sagt man. Es warten dunkle Geheimnisse auf dich, und du findest endlich die wahre Liebe. Sie haben Recht. ''' '''Mein Name ist ''Meghan Chase, ich lebe in Loisiana, bin sechzehn Jahre alt und seit gestern bin ich ''Plötzlich Fee. Schon immer hatte Meghan das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas in ihrem Leben nicht stimmt. Aber als sie an ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag einen geheimnisvollen Jungen entdeckt, der sie aus der Ferne beobachtet, und als ihr bester Freund sich auf einmal merkwürdig verhält, muss sie erkennen, dass offenbar ein besonderes Schicksal auf sie wartet. Doch nie hätte sie geahnt, was wirklich dahintersteckt: Sie ist die Tochter des sagenumwobenen Feenkönigs und nun gerät sie zwischen die Fronten eines magischen Krieges. Ehe sie sich’s versieht, verliebt sie sich unsterblich in den jungen Ash - den dunklen, beinahe unmenschlich schönen Prinzen des Winterreiches. Er weckt in Meghan Gefühle, die sie beinahe vergessen lassen, dass er ihr Todfeind ist. Wie weit ist Meghan bereit zu gehen, um ihre Freunde, ihre Familie und ihre Liebe zu retten? Detaillierter Inhalt Meghan wacht auf und ist aufgeregt: sie darf ihrem Schwarm Scott Waldron Nachhilfe geben! Sie frühstückt zusammen mit ihrem Halbbruder Ethan Chase und ihrem Stiefvater Luke Chase. Als sie jedoch zum Schulbus will, der sie in die Schule bringen soll, hält Ethan sie auf und will mit in die Schule kommen, da er Angst vor dem Schwarzen Mann in seinem Zimmer hat. Meghan geht darauf in sein Zimmer, überprüft seinen Schrank mit einer Taschenlampe und berichtet ihm, dass hier nichts wäre, doch auch ihr ist aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmt - als wäre es eine Halluzination. Im strömenden Regen wartet sie an der Bushaltestelle auf ihren besten Freund Robbie Goodfell, der sie erschreckt, als sie ihn nicht kommen sieht. Sie fahren gemeinsam zur Schule, wo Meghan sehnsüchtig auf das Ende des Unterrichtes wartet und nach Robbies großer Warnung zur Nachhilfestunde in den Computersaal geht. Scott kritisiert gleich zu Anfang, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal wüsste was ein Computer sei. Daraufhin schaltet Meghan den Computer an und will es ihm beweisen, als etwas Unerwartetes geschieht. Der Computer zeigt eine erschreckende Nachricht, in der steht: "Meghan Chase, wir kommen dich holen.". Diese Nachricht wiederholt sich ständig und lässt sich nicht ausschalten, und plötzlich ändert sie sich noch einmal - und Scott ist das Opferlamm des gesamten Kurses. Daraufhin droht er Meghan, dass er sie fertigmachen wird und stürzt wütend aus dem Saal. Meghans Geburtstag startet so, wie es sich vorgestellt hat. Ihre Mutter verspricht, sie nach der Schule zur Führerscheinstelle zu fahren, und Meghan fährt mit Robbie zusammen zur Schule. Auf dem Parkplatz kommt ihr Scott entgegen, der sich bei ihr entschuldigt und sie zum Mittagessen einlädt, nachdem er mit ihr ein gemeinsames Foto gemacht hat. Robbie warnt sie vor ihm, doch Meghan hört nicht auf ihn und geht in der Mittagspause zu ihm, nur um herauszufinden, dass das Ganze nur ein fieser Streich Scotts gewesen ist, um sich an ihr zu rächen. Tränenüberströmt landet Meghan bei der Schulkrankenschwester, die ihr ein Getränk zur Beruhigung gibt, worauf Meghan wegdriftet und einschläft. Während des Schlafes scheint sie Halluzinationen zu haben, wo sie ein Gespräch zwischen einer kleinen, weiblichen und einer großen, männlichen Gestalt belauscht. Doch so schnell sie wach geworden ist, gleitet sie wieder davon. Nach dem Nickerchen fährt sie mit Robbie, der sich fies an einer Klassenkameradin namens Angie rächt und ihr eine Schweinenase verpasst, nach Hause, wobei sie bei der Busfahrt eine schöne Person mit Pferd im Wald ausmacht, die von Robbie als Ash enttarnt wird. Nach der Busfahrt muss Robbie schnell verschwinden, weshalb Meghan allein nach Hause geht und ihre Mutter bewusstlos auf dem Fußboden vorfindet. Da ihr Stiefvater Luke der Meinung ist, Melissa soll ins Krankenhaus, bleibt Meghan mit ihrem kleinen Bruder allein zurück. Er bittet sie darum, etwas zu Essen zu machen, und benimmt sich ganz anders als sonst. Als er ihr dann wie ein wild gewordenes Tier ins Bein beißt, und Robbie zur Rettung kommt, flieht der Junge in sein Zimmer. Nachdem Robbie Meghans Bein verbunden hat, offenbart er ihr die ganze Wahrheit: ihr Bruder wurde von Feenwesen entführt, dieses Ding in Ethans Zimmer ist ein Wechselbalg, er selbst ist auch nicht das, wonach er aussieht, und offenbart sich schließlich als der Große Robin Goodfellow. Meghan kann dies zuerst nicht glauben, aber nach einer Angst einflößenden Vorführung Pucks glaubt sie ihm und macht sich mit ihm gemeinsam ins Nimmernie auf, um Ethan zu retten. Die beiden wandern durch den Wilden Wald und finden Unterschlupf bei einem Gnom namens Twiggs, der sie gerne bei sich aufnimmt und Meghan nichts von ihrer wahren Herkunft erzählt. In der Nacht jedoch führt ein Irrwisch Meghan in die Irre, und einem Kelpie gelingt es fast, sie zu ertränken. Darauf wandert sie mit Puck weiter. Doch sie kommen nicht weit, denn am Tag darauf hören sie das Geheule einer Wilden Jagd, und Puck muss sich in ein Pferd verwandeln, um mit Meghan zu fliehen. Da er Ash, den Verfolger, nicht abschütteln kann, wirft er Meghan in eine Astgabel und flieht, um den Winterprinzen von ihr abzulenken. Es stellt sich heraus, dass eine gewisse Cat Sidhe in dem Baum wohnt, in den Meghan geflogen ist, und sich bereit erklärt, sie für eine Gegenleistung zu Puck zu bringen. Eine Weile sind sie allein, während Grimalkin sie durch den Wald führt, doch dann wird Meghan von Kobolden überfallen, die sie in ihr Dorf bringen. Durch einen Trick gelingt es Meghan, sie für ein paar Minuten zu beschäftigen, und Grim kann sie mithilfe seiner Zähne aus ihrem Lederkäfig befreien. Sie fliehen, wobei Meghan von einem ihrer mit Gift getränkten Speere getroffen wird und beinahe in einem Fluss ertrinkt. Eine Nixe zieht sie aus dem Wasser, die daraufhin von dem Feenkater verscheucht wird. Die beiden wandern weiter, doch Meghan bekommt erste Symptome des Giftes und kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Geheilt wird sie von dem Mondscheinwesen, was an ein Einhorn ähnelt, damit sie zum Sommerhof gelangen kann. Als sie und Grimalkin das letzte Stück der Reise antreten, werden sie von zwei Feenrittern empfangen und zu dem Sommerkönig Oberon höchstpersönlich gebracht, der Meghan offenbart, dass er Puck als Strafe, weil er sich ihm widersetzt hat, in einen Raben verwandelt und in einen Käfig gesperrt hat - und natürlich, dass er ihr wahrer Vater ist und sie aus Sicherheitsgründen in Arkadia lassen muss. Den nächsten Tag begegnet Meghan Titania, der Sommerfeenkönigin, die sie in einen Hirsch verwandeln will und macht ebenso eine Begegnung mit Sarah Hautschäler, die sie auf Titanias Befehl in ihrer Küche arbeiten lässt. Meghan arbeitet von morgens bis abends, viele Tage lang, ohne Hoffnung, ihre eigentliche Mission, Ethan zurückzuholen, fortzuführen. Doch am Tag des Elysiums wird sie endlich erlöst. Auf dem Fest begegnet sie Ash wieder, dem Winterprinzen, mit dem sie zusammen tanzt und sich etwas unterhält. Sie werden unterbrochen, als eine gewaltige Chimäre in die Feierlichkeiten platzt und die Anwesenden angreift. Den Ritter und Untertanen gelingt es, das Tier zu töten, und Meghan sieht ihre Chance, zu entfliehen, als die Herrscher der Höfe anfangen sich zu streiten. Grimalkin besorgt ihr ihren Rucksack mit ihrer Kleidung, und zusammen fliehen sie durch einen Steig in die Menschenwelt. Gemeinsam gelangen zu einem Nachtclub, dem Blue Chaos, in den Grim sie hineinschmuggeln muss, weil Meghan nicht mit ihrem Schein umgehen kann, und begegnen der Winterfee Shard, die von Meghan bei einem Handel über's Ohr gezogen wird. Die Fee öffnet ihnen den Steig, um den es in dem Handel ging, hetzt Meghan aber ihren Steigbewacher und Oger Grumly und eine Gruppe Dunkerwichtel auf den Hals, aus Rache, weil Meghan sie reingelegt hat. Zum Glück kommt ihnen Puck rechtzeitig zur Hilfe, und die drei gelangen durch einen weiteren Trick durch den Steig nach Tir Na Nog, wo sie bereits von Ash erwartet werden. Ein Kampf zwischen ihm und Puck entbrennt, wobei keiner von beiden merkt, dass Meghan währenddessen von einigen Gremlins in eine Eishöhle zu Eisenpferd geschleppt wird, der die Sommerprinzessin zu seinem König Machina bringen will. Ash und Puck beschließen einen kurzen Waffenstillstand, um Meghan zu retten. Allerdings wird Ash dabei verletzt und von Meghan nach dem Sieg dazu überredet, mit ihr einen Handel zu schließen - er hilft ihr dabei, ihren Bruder zu retten, und sie wird dann widerstandslos mit ihm zum Winterhof kommen. So wandert die Gruppe zum Haus der Kalten Klagen, wo Ash sich von seinen Verletzungen erholen kann. Nach zwei Tagen Ruhe reisen die vier weiter, werden in der Nähe von Tir Na Nog jedoch von einer Winterfee mit dem Namen Narissa aufgehalten, die von Rowan geschickt wurde, um die Prinzessin zum Winterhof zu bringen. Ash gelingt es, sie fortzuschicken, wobei Puck auch erfährt, unter welchen Bedingungen der Winterprinz mit Meghan den Vertrag geschlossen hat, und redet fortan nicht mehr mit ihnen. Sie ziehen durch einen Steig nach New Orleans, um dort mit dem Orakel zu sprechen und Informationen über Machina herauszufinden, und werden nach dem Besuch von Virus und einigen ihrer menschlichen Dronen überrascht. Die Eiserne Fee geht zum Angriff über, wobei Puck tödlich angeschossen wird und von einer Dryade in ihren Baum gezogen wird, damit er dort im Schlaf heilen kann. Meghan und Ash erhalten von der Ältesten der Dryaden das Herz ihres Baumes - den Hexenholzpfeil, womit Meghan den Eisernen König besiegen kann. Sie und Ash gehen damit zu einem versteckten Steig in einer Lagerhalle, entkommen gerade so einer riesigen Eisenechse, und landen letztendlich im Eisernen Reich. Die beiden begegnen den Elsterlingen, die ihnen im Austausch für Meghans iPod, der während ihrer Flucht vor den Kobolden im Fluss kaputt gegangen ist, den Weg zu Machinas Turm zeigen. Sie schaffen den größten Teil des Weges lebendig, Ash allerdings wird wegen des Eisens immer schwächer, was dazu führt, dass sie bei einem Angriff von Eisenpferd und Tertius gefangen genommen werden und in den Höhlen der Elsterlinge gefesselt werden. Die kleinen Eisernen Feen kommen ihnen zur Hilfe, befreien sie und wollen mit ihnen flüchten, werden dabei aber entdeckt, weshalb Ash sich opfert, damit Meghan entkommen kann. Ihr bleibt keine Wahl, als alleine ihren Bruder zu retten. Die Elsterlinge führen sie direkt unter Machinas Turm. Meghan bedankt sich, beginnt den Aufstieg und landet schließlich in Machinas Garten, wo der Eiserne König bereits auf sie gewartet hat. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass Ash noch am Leben ist und Machina Meghan zu seiner Frau machen will. Doch sie widersetzt sich ihm und gelingt es, nach einem knappen Kampf, den Hexenholzpfeil direkt in Machinas Herz zu rammen und den König damit zu töten. Dessen unbewusst bekommt Meghan damit auch die Kraft des Eisernen Königs. Sie, ihre Bruder Ethan, Ash und Grimalkin, der für einen Fluchtweg gesorgt hat, fliehen durch einen Steig in die Menschenwelt, der genau in Meghans alter Schule und in den dessen Computerraum führt. Als Meghan jedoch wach wird, ist Ash verschwunden, der versprochen hat, bald wieder da zu sein. Sie und Ethan verlassen das Schulgebäude und werden von Angie, die dank Pucks Racheaktion am Anfang des Buches nun eine schiefe Nase hat, nach Hause gefahren, wo Meghan nicht viel Zeit bleibt, ihrer Mutter Melissa zu erklären, wo sie gewesen ist, denn Ash erscheint nach kurzer Zeit in ihrem Haus und möchte sie mit zum Winterhof nehmen. Die Sommerprinzessin verabschiedet sich von ihrer Familie und folgt Ash in den Garten hinaus, um ihren Teil des Handels zu erfüllen. Kapitel Trailer thumb|center|335 px Englisch= My name is ''Meghan Chase.'' In less than 24 hours I'll be sweet sixteen. When a girl finds true love .. and the stars shine for her.. and the handsome prince carries her off into the sunset.. I don't think it will be that way for me.. On my 16th birhtday, my brother was kidnapped.. ..by faeries I'm going to get him back! ---- The Iron King ---- "The Iron King is a must read." — New York Times bestselling author Gena Showalter |-| Deutsch= Mein Name ist Meghan Chase. In weniger als 24 Stunden werde ich sweet sixteen. Wenn ein Mädchen ihre wahre Liebe findet .. und die Sterne für sie leuchten.. und der gut aussehende Prinz sie in den Sonnenuntergang trägt.. Ich glaube nicht, dass es für mich so sein wird. An meinem 16. Geburtstag wurde mein Bruder entführt.. ..von Feen Ich werde ihn zurück holen! ---- Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht ---- "Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht muss man gelesen haben." — New York Times bestseller Autor Gena Showalter Zitate Kategorie:Buch